


Dalam Isak, Dalam Diam

by revabhipraya



Category: The Bridge - Karen Kingsbury
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Light Angst, NovemberRomance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Kristen hanya bisa berkata-kata dalam isak dan diam.





	Dalam Isak, Dalam Diam

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Bridge © Karen Kingsbury. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon, OOC, typo(s).
> 
> [ #NovemberRomance #NovemberRomanceDay25 ]

.

.

.

Kristen tidak tahu apa yang menunggunya di balik pintu, sama sekali tidak tahu. Wanita muda itu memang tidak sedang mengharapkan kehadiran siapa-siapa, termasuk Ryan, di balik pintunya.

Itu sebabnya wajahnya tampak tidak bahagia (atau terkejut, tetapi bukan keterkejutan yang baik) saat ia menemukan Ryan tengah berdiri di depan pintu  _dengan kabar buruk bersamanya_.

Mereka tidak bisa lagi bersama, itu yang dengan jelas pria itu katakan kepada Kristen.

Sebentar, Kristen salah apa? Mengapa mereka  _tidak_  bisa lagi bersama? Mengapa mereka harus berpisah? Bukankah selama ini Kristen, dan juga Ryan, selalu menyayangi satu sama lain? Bukankah selama ini hubungan mereka baik-baik saja?

Meski Kristen tidak dapat menerima ucapan perpisahan ini, tapi wanita itu tahu bahwa saat seseorang sudah tidak lagi ingin bersama, maka pihak lainnya tidak berhak menghalangi.

Maka dengan satu ucapan selamat tinggal, Kristen menutup pintu rumahnya.

Dan menangisi kepedihannya di balik pintu hingga Ryan menjauh dari sana.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Salah banget pagi-pagi disuguhin nonton Karen Kingsbury's The Bridge dan disodori adegan baper begini :")) mana akhirnya gantung pula, huft. /ran
> 
> Jadi ... aku gak akan banyak bercuap-cuap. Makasih atas kata-katanya dan ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
